My last love
by What if.And if
Summary: Cette histoire se passe après le 5x11 de Vampire Diaries. Il y a certaine partie que j'ai changé et d'autre non pour que ça soit le plus crédible possible. Et si Caroline s'apercevait qu'elle avait réellement des sentiments pour Klaus et décidait soudainement de tout laissé pour aller le rejoindre à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Serait-ce trop tard pour l'hybride Original ?
1. Chapter 1

_**B**_ **onjour à tous !**

 **Eh bien...je suis un nouvel arrivant ici sur FanFiction mais j'avais tout de même l'habitude de lire des fictions sur ce site notamment sur le fameux couple Edward/Bella ( même si ça fait un bail que je n'en ai pas lu une ) oh et... certain d'entre vous ne vont pas aimer mais j'ai aussi un penchant pour le couple Drago/ Hermione ( Oui, j'ai un petit truc avec les méchants lol ! ).**

 **Mais ces temps-ci j'avoue avoir eu un gros coup de cœur pour le couple Klaus/ Caroline dans The Vampire Diaries et donc un après-midi, je me suis mis à écrire comme ça, parce que j'avais cette petite histoire qui me rongeait de l'intérieur et il fallait que ça sorte ! Donc voilà, je suis ici pour vous faire partagez mes écrits et avoir vos impressions.**

 **Maintenant un énorme aveu de ma part ! Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer ou pas à écrire la suite, eh bien parce que déjà je ne sais pas si vous les gars allaient aimer et puis je ne sais pas si...l'imagination, la passion que j'ai mis pour écrire cette histoire va disparaître alors je préfère vous le dire pour que vous n'ayez pas de grosse surprise !**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse et je vous dis bonne lecture !**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ Les personnes ainsi que la majeur partie des concepts autour de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, elle appartiennent à Julie Plec, je ne fais que de les emprunter pour mon plaisir !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre I :**_

 _ **Heartbreacker.**_

 _Le tonnerre retentit et je levais les yeux vers le ciel alors que le déluge s'abattit sur moi. Je me trouvais dans les bois de Mystic Falls, me promenant seule. Ma petite robe blanche était trempée et mes pieds nus pataugeaient dans la boue alors que je continuais ma marche. Puis j'entendis le son de l'eau, sauvage, forte et bien assez tôt je me retrouvais à regarder les Chutes Mystique._

 _Soudain, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Quelqu'un s'approchait mais je n'avais pas peur, ce fut tout le contraire, mon corps se détendit et je ressentis un sentiment de bien-être incontournable. Je me tournais vers lui avec un sourire._

 _\- Tu es en retard, lui reprochais-je._

 _Un grognement me répondit et j'observais le grand loup venir à ma rencontre d'une démarche confiante et entrain de pouvoir. Il était immense, me dépassant largement, il était beau aussi, sa fourrure d'une couleur blanc-argenté, même teinte que la lune et ses yeux dorés intense, puissants. Un sentiment de plénitude m'étreignit, j'aimais sa compagnie. Avec lui, je me sentais en sécurité, aimé, importante. Avec lui, je n'avais pas besoin de faire semblant, je n'étais pas la fille décevante, l'ami fidèle ou encore la petite amie compréhensif. Non, avec lui j'étais juste Caroline._

 _L'orage gronda à nouveau et un éclair fendit le ciel. Avec un soupir, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui caressais derrière les oreilles, il aimait mes caresses et j'aimais les lui donner. Puis, il prit pitié de moi et s'assit à mes côtés et je me remis sur mes pieds, ses yeux dorés à ma hauteur. Mon sourire s'élargit et il frotta son nez contre mon cou et renifla mon odeur. Je fermais les yeux et plongea mes mains dans son doux pelage tout humide, me blottissant contre lui._

 _\- Klaus…, murmurais-je calmement._

Je me réveillais en sursaut, la respiration haletante et regardais autours de ma chambre à Mystic Falls. La bouche toute sèche, je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil sur ma table de chevet qui indiquait 01h30 du matin. Avec un long soupir, je m'affalais à nouveau contre les oreillers derrière moi et fixais le plafond d'un air perdus.

Encore et toujours les mêmes rêves, soufflais-je.

Depuis ce moment dans les bois où je lui avais offert mon corps, je ne cessais de faire ces rêves. La première fois que ça m'était arrivé, j'étais terrifié, perdus et puis au fil des jours, je m'étais surprise à attendre ces nuits avec impatience.

Ça faisait deux semaines, depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu et je n'étais pas retourné à Whitmore, trop accablé par tout ce qui m'arrivait. Je n'étais pas censée ressentir cela pour lui. Tout devait se terminé après que nous avions couché ensemble. Pourtant…

 _ **Je veux ta confession.**_

Sa voix résonna entre les murs plus réels que jamais et je m'asseyais dans mon lit regardant autour de moi avec…espoir.

\- Klaus ? appelais-je bêtement.

Je restais ainsi quelques minutes, tous mes sens en alerte guettant le moindre bruit qui trahirait sa présence.

Je soupirais et resserrais les couvertures autours de moi.

 _ **Lorsque nous aurons terminé ici, je vais m'en aller et je ne reviendrais plus jamais.**_

\- Non ! criais-je dans le calme de ma chambre.

Je secouais la tête. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis en train de devenir folle ! dis-je en plaquant une main sur ma tête.

 _ **Tu n'auras plus à me regarder dans les yeux et à cacher notre connexion sous de l'hostilité et du dégoût.**_

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure douloureusement, les murs que j'avais érigés autour de moi s'effondraient, l'illusion dans lequel je vivais s'embrumait laissant place à la vérité.

\- Stop ! plaidais-je.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se produire. Je devais ignorer ses sentiments, les enfouir aussi profondément que possible.

 _ **Tu n'auras plus besoin de détester cette part de noirceur, cet intérêt que tu as pour moi malgré toutes les choses que j'ai faite.**_

Je déglutis et plaçais mes mains jointes contre mon cœur soudainement douloureux.

 _ **Je vais partir et tu seras libre.**_

Je reniflais et laissais échapper un cri d'agonis. Je croyais faire la bonne chose. S'il te plaît pardonne-moi.

 _ **Je veux juste…que tu sois honnête avec moi.**_

Je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi. Je n'ai pas été honnête avec moi-même. J'avais peur, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas vu ? Pourquoi m'as-tu cru ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ?

 _ **Je vais m'en aller et je ne reviendrais plus jamais, je te le promets.**_

Et ce fut ma fin. J'explosais, laissant tous ces sentiments débordés. Je les avais reniées, je les avais craints.

Une larme s'écroula le long de ma joue puis une autre et encore une autre et bientôt ma vision se floutait. Je pleurais pour tout. Pour Bonnie qui était morte, pour lui qui m'avait laissé et pour moi qui n'avait pas eu le courage de l'arrêté, trop préoccupé par ma propre fierté.

\- Klaus, appelais-je entre deux sanglots.

 _Tu l'aimes,_ me cria mon esprit.

Il avait fallu qu'il parte pour que j'arrive à l'admettre. J'avais eu si peur à l'époque vivant constamment dans le déni. Je l'avais repoussé et rejeté tellement de fois, alors même que mon cœur le reconnaissait et que mon âme l'acceptait, l'appelant à moi.

J'avais agis égoïstement, sachant que ce fut plus facile pour moi et ma petite vie superficielle. Et puis, il y avait Tyler, le bon gars, celui qui était censé m'aimer, qui ne torturait pas les gens ou qui ne tuait pas sans raison apparente. Il était censé être le bon choix, la sécurité. Pourtant, il était partit pendant si longtemps, ne revenant qu'il y a quelques jours alors même que Klaus lui avait libéré de son emprise et pendant ce temps là…j'avais évolué. Il avait changé, j'avais changé et je ne ressentais plus l'envie de reprendre notre relation. Je méritais mieux que d'être placé après sa nouvelle meute ou de cette Hayley. Je méritais plus que cela.

Maintenant, il y avait une autre personne qui hantait mes pensées. Qui faisait battre mon cœur mort avec juste un mot et qui me donnait envie de mendier pour ne serait-ce que sentir un soupçon de ses doigts virils sur ma peau.

Mais, il était trop tard et cette réalité était si douloureuse. Le fait de savoir, que l'on s'était trompé, que l'on ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière et qu'il fallait vivre avec les conséquences de ses propres décisions.

J'étais si fatigué de tout. De cette ville, du danger qui courait constamment derrière moi. Pour une fois, je voulais ne penser qu'à moi, qu'à ce que je voulais. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer, d'être prise au piège et peu importe combien j'essayais, je n'arrivais pas à trouver la sortie. Je voulais du nouveau, je voulais la sécurité, je voulais être aimé sans lendemain comme dans ces romans à l'eau de rose. Je voulais juste avancer et ne plus être seulement la Caroline Forbes meilleure amie d'Elena Gilbert ou fille du Shérif Forbes et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait me donnait tout cela : Klaus.

 _ **::::::::: My last love :::::::::**_

Je sortis de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un autre pyjama en flanelle rose. Je frottais une serviette contre mes cheveux humides et m'assis sur mon lit. Je jetais la serviette quelque part et m'allongeais complètement sur le dos. Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ? Je devrais sans aucun doute retourner à Whitmore ou ma mère me botterait le cul bien assez tôt…

Soudain mon portable – dont j'avais momentanément oublié l'existence – sonna. Je me relevais en grognant et l'attrapais sur ma table de chevet. Je roulais des yeux en voyant un appel entrant de Stefan.

\- Oui Stefan ? répondis-je.

\- Hey ! J'ai besoin d'une faveur, demanda-t-il.

Je soupirais.

\- Je t'écoute, dis-je en m'allongeant à nouveau sur mon lit.

\- Tu savais que Damon avait rompus avec Eléna ?

Je souris.

\- Bien sûr. J'ai même sortis le champagne ce jour-là ! plaisantais-je.

\- Eh bien…je l'ai en quelque sorte convaincue que ce fut une décision stupide, marmonna-t-il.

Je hoquetais de surprise.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? criais-je.

Je l'entendis soupirer.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit…le point est qu'il devient irritant, de très mauvaise humeur et je pense qu'il essaye de la joindre pour réparer son erreur mais elle ne répond pas à son téléphone, déclara-t-il.

Je frottais mon front, résignée.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé. Pour que je puisse glisser un mot en faveur de ton grand frère psychotique ? dis-je.

Il rigola.

\- Exactement.

Écoute. Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. J'aurais adoré t'aider si je pensais qu'il était bon pour elle mais il n'est pas, fis-je.

 _Hypocrite !_ Cria ma conscience.

\- Caroline…Ne sois pas comme ça. Comment te sentirais-tu si tu étais constamment jugée par les gens qui t'entoures ? demanda-t-il avec sa stupide voix entrain de sagesse.

Je gelais.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu sais quelque chose ? demandais-je en alerte.

\- Hum...je ne sais pas. Je devrais savoir quelque chose ? rétorqua-t-il suspicieux.

Je ne répondis rien et préférais changer de sujet.

\- Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Je veux dire depuis quand es-tu Team Damon / Eléna ou Eléna / Damon ou quel que soit le surnom qu'on pourrait leur donner…

\- Écoute je pense que Eléna a une certaine influence sur Damon. _Une bonne influence,_ rajouta-t-il. Elle le rend heureux et quand il est heureux…

\- Il ne tue personne, le l'humanité le remercie !

\- Ouais…, marmonna-t-il.

Il eut un silence et je pinçais l'arrête de mon nez.

\- D'accord. Je vais t'aider. Il faut juste que je passe à Whitmore et…

\- Attend. Tu n'es pas à Whitmore ? Où es-tu ?

\- Je suis à Mystic Falls, répondis-je lentement.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Deux semaines ? répondis-je mais ça sonnait plus comme une question.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Arrête l'inquisition espagnole Stefan Salvatore. J'avais quelques petits problèmes à traiter, dis-je.

\- Okay…mais…tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il préoccupé.

J'inspirais et clignais des yeux alors que le visage de Klaus apparût dans mon esprit.

\- Juste, ne t'inquiète pas…ce n'est rien que je ne peux résoudre…

Il eut un nouveau silence.

\- Caroline ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis là, si tu as besoin, dit-il.

Je souris.

\- Je te remercie Stefan.

Et nous raccrochâmes. Je fus sur le point de d'appeler Eléna lorsque, je le vis.

 **1 Appel manqué – Klaus.**

 **1 Message vocal – Klaus.**

Je retins mon souffle et avec mes doigts tremblant, j'appuyais pour écouter son message. Une main sur le cœur et l'autre tenant le téléphone serrer contre mon oreille.

 _\- Caroline. Je suis actuellement à l'un de mes endroits préférés dans le monde, entourer par la nourriture, la musique, l'art, la culture et… tout ce que je peux penser là maintenant c'est combien j'aurais aimé pouvoir te le montrer…peut-être qu'un jour tu me laisseras._

Je souris grandement en entendant sa voix mêler à la musique de fond. Sans pouvoir, m'en empêcher, je réécoutais le message une seconde fois, puis une autre fois et encore une dernière fois.

\- Tu me manques, stupide hybride sociopathe, soupirais-je malgré moi.

Une larme coula sur ma joue et je l'essuyais rapidement.

\- Il est grand temps de prendre ta vie en main Caroline, me dis-je avec détermination.

Je me levais d'un bond et alla chercher mon ordinateur portable. Après quelques minutes, je trouvais ce que je voulais.

Peut-être que ce jour viendras plus vite que tu ne le pense Klaus.

Et je cliquais sur un vol en direction de la Nouvelle-Orléans sans hésitation.

 _ **::::::::: My last love :::::::::**_

Je poussais les portes du Mystic Grill et repérais de suite Stefan et Damon à la table de billard. Sans plus attendre, je fis mon chemin vers eux.

\- Hey ! les saluais-je.

Ils levèrent les yeux vers moi et je regardais Stefan.

\- Alors, j'ai essayé de la joindre et elle ne décroche pas. Je suis ensuite parti à Whitmore et elle n'était pas là. Mais j'ai parlé à Aaron et il m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu de la semaine, de même pour Jérémie, déclarais-je.

Damon m'évalua septique.

\- Attendez, attendez…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Personne ne t'as invité, dégage, cracha-t-il à mon intention.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et tapais du pied.

\- Je lui ai dit de venir. Caroline veut t'aider à renouer avec Eléna, contra Stefan.

Damon le regarda puis vacilla ses yeux vers moi surpris. Il jeta la queue de billard à travers la pièce et vint vers moi.

\- Toi ? M'aider ? Mais tu me hais !

Je soupirais et croisa les bras.

\- Tu m'as dit un jour que m'appeler Satan était une insulte pour Satan, continua-t-il.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Stefan qui arqua un sourcil en ma direction, clairement amusé mais je l'ignorais, reportant mon attention à son idiot de frère.

\- Eh bien…tu n'es pas parfait. Je ne suis pas parfaite. Personne n'est parfait mais le point est que tu aimes Eléna et Eléna t'aime…et je suis prête à mettre de côté mon aversion envers toi, pour elle. Tout simplement parce que c'est ce que les amis font, déclarais-je.

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux surpris et…avec respect ? Non…peut-être de Stefan, je le conçois mais Damon…il ne fallait pas abuser.

\- Alors quoi ? Je reçois des conseils amoureux de la Prude de service maintenant ? fit-il en me désignant d'un geste de la main.

Je le regardais bouche bée.

\- Hey ! Je peux être imprévisible et incroyable téméraire quand je le veux ! m'offusquais-je.

J'avais couché avec Klaus dans les bois. Un psychopathe…un sexy psychopathe…dont je suis tombé amoureuse…

Je secouais la tête. _Ce n'est pas le moment Caroline !_ me fustigeais-je mentalement.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on me traite comme un vulgaire bébé ! Je peux gérer Eléna tout seule, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! gronda Damon offusqué.

Stefan leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On ne fait que discuter Damon, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de « discuter ». Et je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, fit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Puis il s'en alla en direction du bar d'un air suffisant.

\- Eh bien, nous devrions essayer de joindre Eléna encore une fois, soupira Stefan.

 _ **::::::::: My last love :::::::::**_

Je fixais mon reflet dans le rétroviseur à l'avant puis sortis du véhicule et réajustais ma robe verte. Je regardais la grande maison des Lookwood et grimaçais. Stefan avait dit qu'Elena serait là d'où la raison pour laquelle j'ai pris la peine de venir…

\- Allez Caroline, c'est juste une fête, me dis-je.

 _Une fête organisé par ton ex-petit ami…qui soit dit en passant essayait de te joindre depuis des jours…dans l'espoir de « raviver la flamme » mais tu ne peux pas puisque tu as couché avec son ennemi juré…oh ! Sans oublier tes sentiments amoureux envers lui !_

Tait-toi stupide moi intérieur ! Ça y est je perdais la tête…je savais qu'un jour ça arriverait…

\- Tout va bien se passer, relativisais-je.

Et ce fut d'un pas décidé, que je traversais la rue et me rendis à la partie qui avait déjà bien commencé. Je saluais quelques personnes lorsque mon téléphone bipa m'alertant d'un nouveau message. Je le retirais de mon manteau en cuir noir.

 **Où est Damon ? Eléna est déjà ici – Stefan,** _lus-je._

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas ! C'est ton frère pas le mien, marmonnais-je, alors que je composais le numéro de Damon en grognant.

Il décrocha à la première tonalité.

\- Très mauvais timing blondie. Je gère une mésaventure du passé là, déclara-t-il clairement irrité.

\- Eh bien dépêche-toi et ramène ton cul chez Tyler ! Eléna est ici, criais-je frustrée.

 **Bip…**

Je regardais mon portable bouche bée.

Sérieusement cette abrutit venait de me raccroché au nez ?

Je secouais la tête en entrant dans la maison. Cette espèce d'ingrat n'était jamais satisfait de ce qu'on faisait pour lui…

Irritée, je poussais mon chemin à travers la foule sur la piste de danse, cherchant une trace de Eléna ou de Stefan, lorsque j'aperçus Matt dans un coin qui discuter avec une blonde et je décidais alors d'aller à sa rencontre.

\- Hey Matt ! saluais-je sans un regard pour son amie.

\- Hey Care ! Tu es venu ! me sourit-il.

\- Bien sûr. Tout le monde est ici, alors je n'allais pas rester coincé dans ma petite chambre de dortoir…seule, marmonnais-je gênée.

Il ricana et leva un sourcil.

\- Alors…à propos de Tyler, il espérait que tu viennes. Il a essayé de t'appeler mais tu ne répondais pas…

\- Ouais…je voulais être seule…tu sais avec la mort de Bonnie et…tout le reste, dis-je difficilement.

Son sourire disparût à la mention de notre amie et je baissais les yeux sur mes escarpins vernis. La mort de Bonnie avait été difficile pour nous tous. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil, tous mes plans, mes espoirs avaient été anéantis, emportés avec ma meilleure amie. Une partie de moi en voulait à Eléna pour cela…mais j'essayais d'y faire face sans jugement…nous l'essayons tous.

\- Donc…tu veux que j'aille chercher Tyler ? me proposa-t-il après un moment.

\- Non, lui répondis-je sur le bord des larmes.

Il fronça les sourcils et serra mon épaule.

\- Care, tu vas bien ? Je…

Il fut coupé par un gars et je soupirais de soulagement.

\- Matt, il y a plus chips. Ça te dérangerait de...

\- Je vais m'en chargé, proposais-je un peu trop vite.

Sans plus attendre, je partis en direction de la cuisine et fermais la porte derrière moi. Je ne pouvais pas faire face à Tyler pour le moment. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour discuter de notre relation.

Secouant la tête, j'attrapais trois paquets de chips qui jaugeaient sur le comptoir et retournais dans le salon.

Je me dirigeais vers le buffet et commençais à vider les chips dans un bol lorsque soudain, j'aperçus Eléna. Je laissais mes activités de côtés et me précipitais vers elle.

\- Ah ! Te voilà ! Où étais-tu ? Je n'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler et de t'envoyer des tonnes de messages toute la journée ! la réprimandais-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'en alla, moi la suivant de près.

\- Je suis désolée mais mon téléphone est mort…

Elle continua à avancer et je continuais à la suivre. Elle me semblait étrange, si je ne connaissais pas Eléna j'aurais presque cru qu'elle m'ignorait volontairement.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose, déclarais-je subitement.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle irritée.

Je fronçais les sourcils et la retins par l'épaule. Elle se retourna vers moi clairement agacée.

\- Écoute-moi ! C'est…important et j'ai juste besoin de le dire à quelqu'un, dis-je en me tordant les doigts nerveusement.

Elle soupira.

\- Okay, je suis désolée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me jetais à l'eau.

\- Okay. Tu dirais quoi si je te disais qu'un certain individu était en ville, qu'on est allés dans les bois et que je l'ai embrassée ? commençais-je.

Elle me regarda perdus et je continuais à radoter.

\- Il était là et il voulait clairement m'embrasser et donc je l'ai embrassé. Mais la chose est que j'ai adoré l'embrasser. Alors pour finir, je pense bien avoir couché avec lui. Mais je jure que ce n'était pas prévu. Mais après je me suis sentis si…si bien, racontais-je d'un air rêveur.

 _Concentre-toi Caroline !_ criais-je dans la pensée.

\- Et la personne dont on parle est…, fit-elle laissant la phrase en suspens.

Je mordis ma lèvre et la regardais indécis.

\- Klaus, révélais-je finalement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surpris et peut-être un peu…peur.

\- Oh ! Wow ! C'est…wow…c'est…wow…pour de vrai ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Maintenant, pourquoi inventerais-je une chose pareille ? rétorquais-je.

Elle cligna des yeux et semblait sans voix.

\- Mais le problème, c'est que je ne le regrette pas…Alors, est-ce que ça fait de moi - une horrible personne.

Elle croisa les bras ennuyée.

\- Tu es la personne la moins horrible que je connaisse, marmonna-t-elle.

Puis son regard passa de l'ennuie à la pure exaltation. Et je ne comprenais pas vraiment la cause…

\- Alors raconte ! C'était comment en comparaison de Tyler ?

Je la regardais bouche bée. Est-ce que Eléna Gilbert venait sérieusement de me poser cette question ?

\- Eléna ! Sérieusement ?

\- Allez Caroline Forbes, balance ! Tu as couché avec Klaus c'était comment ?

A priori la réponse était oui…

\- Oh mon Dieu…, fit-elle contrit.

Contrit ? Pourquoi le serait-elle ? Je me retournais lentement et déglutis en apercevant Tyler descendre les escaliers, me fusillant du regard.

 _Oh non…_

Il restait à quelques mètres de moi et tout ce que je pouvais voir lorsqu'il me regardait était haine pure.

Il s'en alla finalement, sans un regard de plus à mon encontre et je frottais mon visage affligée.

 _ **::::::::: My last love :::::::::**_

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? ne cessais-je de dire.

Je faisais les cents en face en face du bureau où Tyler se trouvait et me débattais avec moi-même pour savoir si je devais entrer ou pas.

 _Allez Forbes ! Il a bien droit à une explication…tu peux le faire…_

Et avec un profond soupir, je poussais sur la poignée et entrais lentement dans la pièce à peine éclairé.

Je l'aperçus dos à moi, regardant vers l'extérieur.

\- Dégage, cracha-t-il.

Sa voix rugueuse me fit sursauter et je déglutis.

\- Tyler. Il faut qu'on parle, juste laisse-moi...

\- Non ! Laisse-moi commencé, claqua-t-il. Klaus a tué des milliers de gens. La tante d'Elena, une meute entière d'hybrides, mes amis !

Il se retourna son verre de bourbon à la main et si son regard pouvait tuer je serais déjà raide morte sur son planché.

\- Caroline. Il a tué ma mère ! rugit-il, brisant le verre qu'il tenait en éclat.

\- Je sais mais..., dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

\- Stop ! Je veux que tu t'en aille, exhorta-t-il.

Je déglutis.

\- Va-t'en, siffla-t-il.

Je ne l'écoutais pas et fis un pas de plus vers lui.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi Caroline !

\- Si tu…

\- Je t'ai dit de partir ! cria-t-il.

Ses traits d'hybride commencèrent à sortir, ses yeux jaunes transperçant et ses crocs menaçant me firent reculer effrayé.

Ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça. Il allait m'attaquer, je le sentais, je le savais. Il fit un pas vers moi et s'apprêta à bondir sur moi alors que je restais geler à ma place, toute tremblante.

Soudain Stefan s'interposa entre nous, l'envoyant valser contre le mur, une main autour de sa gorge.

\- Tu es saoul, déclara-t-il.

Tyler rugit.

\- Lâche-moi ! ordonna-t-il en se dégageant loin de Stefan.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? répliqua ce dernier.

Tyler jeta un regard de pur dégoût vers moi.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? fit-il.

Je reculais encore secoué mais maintient son regard malgré tout.

\- Elle a baisé avec Klaus, finit-il par dire.

Ses mots semblaient si crus, si plein d'amertume, que la nausée me monta à la gorge. Stefan se retourna vers moi choqué et je baissais les yeux vers le tapis, redoutant son regard.

Je passais mes mains tremblantes dans mes cheveux et je savais qu'il fallait que je sorte d'ici.

Et c'est ce que je fis. Je sortis en trompe de la pièce étouffante et fuyais à l'extérieur, bousculant tout le monde. Je plaquais une main sur ma bouche et courais vers le premier buisson que je vis, vomissant tout le sang que j'avais ingurgité plus tôt.

Ma gorge brûla et je tombais à genoux sur la pelouse, prise de vertiges.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? gémis-je en plaçant mes mains sur ma tête.

Après quelques minutes, je pus enfin me relevais sur mes jambes encore chancelantes. J'essuyais le peu de sang qui restait sur mon menton, avec le dos de main et partit en direction de ma voiture.

 _ **::::::::: My last love :::::::::**_

Je reposais mon dos contre le fauteuil rouge, regardant le feu crépité dans la cheminé, des Salvatore.

Je resserrais mes mains contre la tasse de thé à la camomille que je m'étais préparé plus tôt alors que mon esprit ne cessait de rejouer ce qui s'était passé à cette fête. Tyler avait essayé de me mordre. J'aurais pu mourir. Bon…peut-être que j'étais trop dramatique…

Je pris une gorgée de mon thé lorsque j'entendis la porte claqué et j'aperçus Stefan.

\- Hey ! déclara-t-il surpris. Tu étais là. Je t'ai cherché partout.

Je lui offris un pal sourire.

\- Eh bien, ta maison semblait un bien meilleure endroit pour se cacher, dis-je.

Il me regarda et s'approcha de moi alors que je baissais les yeux sur ma tasse.

\- Stefan, commençais-je. Tu es mon meilleur ami, le frère que je n'ai jamais eu…

Je déglutis.

\- Et j'ai...besoin que tu sois francs avec moi, continuais-je. Je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur et je comprendrais parfaitement si tu ne voudrais plus me voir ou...

\- Caroline, me stoppa-t-il.

J'arrêtais de divaguer et sentis ma lèvre inférieur trembler. Je savais que les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à venir.

\- Est-ce que tu me hais maintenant ? murmurais-je.

Je l'entendis soupirer et je levais les yeux sur lui qui prit le fauteuil en face de moi.

\- Lorsque j'ai couché avec Katherine. Comment as-tu réagis ? me demanda-t-il.

Je fronçais le nez et il me prit la main amusée.

\- Eh bien, honnêtement ça m'as dégoûté mais...

\- Mais tu ne serais pas assise en face de moi, si tu m'en voulais, me coupa-t-il.

Je retirais ma main vivement et le regardais incertain.

\- Stefan...je...la chose est que je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé et je ne peux pas voir cela comme une erreur, dis-je doucement.

Il inspira et je fermais les yeux laissant les larmes inondés mon visage. Dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait à pleurer pour tout ? Pathétique…

\- Caroline…as-tu des sentiments pour Klaus ?

Il n'y avait aucune trace de jugement dans son ton, juste de la pure curiosité.

\- Je...je suis censée le détesté, le haïr après tout ce qu'il a fait mais...

Je soupirais.

\- Mais, je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je me sens si libre en sa présence, il me fait éprouver des sentiments si fort, intense. Et... lorsqu'il est partis j'étais si vide, dépourvus de vie, reniflais-je. Et j'ai tellement rêvé de cette amour épique, passionnel et je l'ai trouvé avec... _lui_ qui pourrait facilement se faire passer pour le neveu de Satan !

Il me prit dans ses bras alors que je sanglotais incontrôlable.

\- Je suis effrayé. Ça devrait pas se passer comme ça, pleurais-je.

Il me caressa les cheveux me réconfortant silencieusement.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Caroline. Tout va bien se passer, ne cessa-t-il de me dire.

Et je voulais tellement y croire. Mais au fond de moi, je savais qu'il avait tort.

* * *

 _ **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Est-ce stupide ? Je veux dire, je suis loin d'être un écrivain...alors...** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

 _ **Alors...j'ai décidé de poster un nouveau chapitre...avec un peu de craite vis-à-vis de vos réactions. Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont fait part de leurs avis concernant une Hayley enceinte. Et j'ai décidé d'écrire en fonction de cela et de mon opinion personnelle aussi bien sûr...**_

 _ **Donc...chère lecteurs, JE VOUS DEMANDE DE ME FAIRE CONFIANCE.**_

 _ **Je sais que ce chapitre est risquer mais allez je suis là pour écrire, pour assouvir mon imagination ainsi que la votre alors allons-y !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : The vampire Diaries ainsi que The originals ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre II : Missing.**_

 _ **Pov : Klaus.**_

Le manoir était silencieux cette nuit, alors que je sirotais un verre de bourbon dans le séjour, regardant le feu trépidé dans la cheminé d'un air absent.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis maintenant quelques jours, je ressentais des émotions étranges. Je me sentais toujours menacé, agité, je regardais à deux fois derrière mon épaule à chaque fois que je marchais dans les rues du Quartier-français. Ce ne fut pas mon genre, bien sûr j'avais des ennemis mais j'avais toujours eu confiance en mes capacités. J'étais après tout la créature la plus puissante sur cette terre.

Pourtant, mon instinct me prévenait que quelque chose allait se passé, quelque chose de vraiment mauvais. De plus, ces rêves étranges qui avaient peuplés mes nuits depuis maintenant un mois avaient cessé exactement il y avait trois jours.

Je soupirais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être nostalgique mis à ce fait. Je m'étais habitué à ces scènes incessantes mais ô combien gratifiantes que me procurait mon subconscient. Je rêvais toujours de la même personne, au même endroit. Nous étions aux chutes de Mystic Falls, parfois c'était moi qui arrivais le premier mais parfois ce fut elle. La belle Caroline.

Elle portait toujours une petite robe toute blanche. Néanmoins, j'avais observé quelques changements venant d'elle. Ses cheveux d'or semblaient un peu plus longs que la dernière fois où je l'avais vu, il y avait un mois et elle dégageait quelque chose de nouveau. Elle avait toujours eu cette lueur autours d'elle mais elle semblait beaucoup plus forte, beaucoup plus prononcé, sa peau ivoire rayonnait littéralement lui donnant un air si irréel.

Cependant, la chose que je trouvais assez étranges était que je me trouvais toujours dans ma forme loup à ma plus grande frustration. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de me reconnaître et de me parler librement, comme si j'étais dans ma forme humaine. J'aimais notre temps ainsi, dans ces rêves, nous étions heureux, inconscient de la triste réalité. Quelque fois, elle me parlait de ses journées, de ses amis et de son temps à l'université. D'autre fois, j'aimais la regardé de loin, à ces moments-là, je voyais la peur dans ses yeux, l'impatience dans ses mouvements et la tristesse sur son visage, jusqu'à ce que je finisse enfin par faire connaître ma présence. Elle finissait toujours par plonger ses mains dans mon pelage gris lunaire et se blottissait contre moi comme si elle craignant que je disparaisse. La chose amusante était que mes mêmes dans mes songes, Caroline était toujours Caroline, me réprimandant pour mon « retard ».

Mais je savais que ce n'était que des produits de mon imagination car quelques fois elle me disait ces mots, douce musique à mes oreilles. Il y avait **« Je suis désolée de ne pas m'être rendus compte plus tôt »** ou **« Je comprends maintenant, je me sens comme si je ne pouvais pas respirer lorsque tu n'es pas auprès de moi ».**

Et mon préféré de tous **« Je t'aime ».**

\- Nik ?

Je revins dans le monde réel et grinçais les dents, je ne l'avais pas entendus rentrée.

\- Que veux-tu Rebekah ? demandais-je frustrée.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi et soupira.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous revenus à la Nouvelle- Orléans ? demanda-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai des affaires à prendre en charge ici, tu le sais très bien. Je dois récupérer ma ville, déclarais-je.

Elle croisa les bras.

\- Je préfère Mystic Falls, on s'ennuie ici, grommela-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, sens-toi libre de partir. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me suivre, rétorquais-je.

Elle me fusilla du regard.

\- Elijah m'a demandé de venir. De plus…vous êtes tous les deux ici et autant que vous êtes une épine dans mon cul, vous êtes mes frères. J'en ai perdus deux, c'est largement suffisant.

Je la regardais surpris.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à « ma liberté » et « je souhaite redevenir humaine » ? m'enquis-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Après la mort de Kol, je suppose que j'ai revus mes priorités, répondit-elle.

Je déglutis en repensant à mon petit frère. Le fait de ne pas avoir pu le protégé laissait encore un goût amer dans ma bouche.

\- Elijah a raison. Il est temps que nous redevenions une famille, déclara-t-elle.

Je la scrutais du coin de l'œil.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une famille, protestais-je faiblement.

Elle se leva et me regarda hautainement avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu te mens à toi-même. Mais je vais te laisser y croire…pour le moment, dit-elle avant de s'en aller.

Je retournais mon attention au feu en face de moi et laissa un petit sourire franchir apparaître sur mes lèvres.

 _Peut-être…_

 _ **::::::::: My last love :::::::::**_

Je poussais les portes du bar et marchais à l'intérieur comme si je possédais l'endroit. Je regardais les alentours, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde en ce milieu d'après-midi et j'en étais reconnaissant avec tous mes sens étant constamment en alerte. Je me dirigeais en direction du bar et repérais Marcel assis à une table pas très loin, deux de ses sbires sans grand intérêt en attentes derrière lui.

Je souriais et alla m'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Klaus, me salua-t-il.

\- Marcel, retournais-je.

Nous restâmes ainsi à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant un moment, lui avec mépris et moi avec impassibilité.

Puis, il appela une des serveuses et commanda deux verres de bourbon. La serveuse revient quelques minutes plus tard et posa les deux verres en face de nous. Je pris une petite gorgée et observais Marcel la draguée un moment.

\- Fais-moi part de ta décision, exhortais-je, n'aimant pas être ignoré plus longtemps.

Il arqua un sourcil en ma direction, n'aimant sans doute pas le ton que j'avais employé mais je ne me souciais pas.

\- Ma réponse est non Klaus. C'est ma ville maintenant et je ne vais pas te la rendre. Non sans un combat, déclara-t-il.

Je souriais, pas le moins surpris.

\- Tu sais ce qui va se passé Marcel. Je vais devoir t'évincer et ça ne sera pas joli à voir, le prévins-je.

\- C'est une menace _père_ ?

\- Une promesse _fils_ , rétorquais-je.

Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson sans lâcher mon regard.

\- Eh bien, nous verrons cela mais je ne vais certainement pas te rendre les choses faciles, après tout tu as été mon mentor, me rappela-t-il.

Je jouais avec mon verre.

\- Allons Marcel, ne sois pas si naïve. Je suis la personne la plus redouté sur Terre. Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, ricanais-je sombrement.

\- Même les plus puissants ont leurs faiblesses, déclara-t-il.

\- Eh bien. Que puis-je dire ? Je suis l'exception à la règle ! clamais-je en ouvrant les bras largement.

Il claqua des doigts et ses deux compagnons et lui se levèrent.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ? Ou plutôt _qui_ ça pourrait être ? demanda-t-il sournoisement.

A ce moment, une vision de Caroline souriante flasha dans mon esprit mais je réussis tout de même à garder mon impassibilité.

\- On se verra la prochaine fois Klaus, fit-il en s'en allant.

Je baissais les yeux sur mon verre et l'avala sec. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Je n'avais pas de faiblesse. J'étais Nicklaus Mickaelson, j'étais invincible.

Je finis par quitter le bar en colère, marchant dans les rues animées du quartier français. Marcel…comment osait-il me défié ? Ce stupide gamin gâté…

Soudain, mon portable sonna et je le retirais de la poche de ma veste en soupirant. Il n'y avait jamais de pause en temps de guerre. Je regardais l'écran septique. **Stefan Salvatore.**

\- Ripper ! répondis-je avec sarcasme. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? cria-t-il soudainement.

Je clignais des yeux, réprimant un rire.

\- Laisse-moi deviné. Tu as encore perdus ta petite doppelgänger et bien sûr tout le mérite me revient ! Cependant, je suis désolée de te décevoir Ripper mais pour une fois, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Elle peut crever dessécher ou pourrir dans un cercueil, je ne me soucie guère, déclarais-je.

Je l'entendis prendre une grande inspiration, sans doute pour se calmer et je souriais fière de mon effet.

\- Je ne parlais pas d'elle, protesta-t-il.

\- Oh ! De qui alors ?

\- Dis-moi que c'est ton grand frère adoré. Est-il déjà mort ? Si c'est le cas, n'oublie pas de m'envoyer le nom du coupable, j'adorerais lui faire parvenir quelques fleurs en guise de remerciement ! ricanais-je.

Il eut un grand silence et j'eus presque cru qu'il avait raccroché lorsqu'il parla à nouveau.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas au courant…, marmonna-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai d'autre chose beaucoup plus importante à faire, alors si tu veux bien m'excuser je vais mettre fin à cette…

\- Je vais prendre le premier vol en direction de la Nouvelle-Orléans dès maintenant, me coupa-t-il.

J'arrêtais ma marche prise de cours. Je savais que mon instinct ne se trompait pas, quelque chose était bel et bien arrivé. Et à mon humble avis, je n'allais pas aimer ce que j'allais apprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandais-je froidement.

\- Caroline a disparût, déclara-t-il.

Et sur cette phrase, il raccrocha.

 _ **::::::::: My last love :::::::::**_

Je faisais les cents pas dans mon bureau au manoir, un verre de Scotch dans la main. J'étais comme un lion en cage, j'allais exploser, je le sentais. J'étais en colère, furieux. Mes mains rongeaient, je voulais des victimes, tuer, détruire. Je voulais verser du sang.

Caroline avait disparût…

\- Disparût ?! m'écriais-je à haute voix, balançant mon verre par la fenêtre.

\- Nick ! Calme-toi ! Tu ne résoudras rien en détruisant la pièce ! gronda Rebekah.

Je lui jetais un regard noir et donna un coup de pied à une chaise l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur d'en face puis l'ignora royalement. J'attrapais mon téléphone de ma poche et composais à nouveau le numéro du Salvatore mais comme les autre fois, je tombais sur la messagerie.

\- Écoute-moi bien ripper. Si tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone dans les dix minutes qui suivent, je vais déchirer ta tête de ton cou ! rugis-je.

Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il m'avait appris que Caroline avait disparût et depuis je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle.

Je passais une main frustrée dans mes cheveux et laissais mes traits d'hybride apparaître. Je pensais qu'elle serait bien. Je ne voulais pas la quitter, mais je voulais qu'elle vienne à moi de plein de grès, je voulais que ça soit son choix.

Je l'avais promis, j'avais quitté cette ville et l'avait laissé derrière moi, même si ça m'avait déchiré le cœur.

Je la croyais entre de bonnes mains avec ses amis, elle était supposé être heureuse et profiter de sa vie et maintenant j'apprenais qu'elle avait disparût et cela sous les yeux de ses bons à rien d'amis.

\- Nik. Stefan attends dans notre séjour, m'informa Rebekah.

Je la dépassais et courrais à vitesse vampirique jusqu'au salon. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, je l'avais épinglé contre l'un des murs violemment une main serrer autours de sa gorge et l'autre plongé dans ses entrailles. Je souris sombrement savourant le cri de douleur qu'il poussa.

\- Tu as dix minutes pour m'expliquer tout ce qui se passe, déclarais-je durement.

Il me regarda et ouvris la bouche difficilement.

\- Nik ! Arrête, entendis-je Rebekah crier derrière moi.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Tais-toi Rebekah ! criais-je.

Je reportais mon attention vers le Salvatore et l'enfonça un peu plus dans le mur.

\- Parle ! ordonnais-je.

Il toussa et se léchant les lèvres.

\- Caroline était censée être avec toi, commença-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

Ma prise se desserra légèrement et je le regardais incrédule.

\- Quoi ? demandais-je confus.

Il me regarda quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Elle a pris un vol, il y a trois jours pour venir ici, mais depuis sa mère et moi n'avons eu aucune nouvelle d'elle, continua-t-il.

Je clignais des yeux. Caroline était à la Nouvelle-Orléans ?

\- Pourquoi ? demandais-je d'une voix faible.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, marmonna-t-il.

Je serrais les dents et jouais dans ses tripes. Il grimaça et cria.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de décidé de quoi que ce soit ripper. Dis-moi pourquoi voudrait-elle venir ici ! exhortais-je.

Il déglutit.

\- Pour toi ! Elle devait venir à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour toi ! Je suis au courant de ce qui s'est passé entre vous et…elle...elle a à priori des sentiments pour toi, déclara-t-il.

Mon souffle se coupa.

\- Ne me mens pas ! criais-je.

Comment osait-il ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir, ta main est fourrée dans mon putain de corps ! Pourquoi te mentirais-je ? s'écria-t-il.

Je le relâchais, retirant ma main de son corps négligemment sous ses grognements. Je me détournais loin de lui dans un état second. Ses paroles se rejouèrent dans mon esprit. Était-ce possible ?

 _ **Elle a des sentiments pour toi.**_

 _Non, c'était forcément un mensonge. Elle ne m'aimait pas,_ me dis-je.

Pourtant je pouvais sentir l'espoir brûler en moi, priant pour qu'un jour elle puisse me voir, qu'elle puisse me vouloir autant que je la voulais.

 _ **Elle devait venir à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour toi.**_

Elle serait venus plus tôt mais nous avions eu un problème assez complexe… avec Elena, rajouta-t-il.

Toujours la petite Eléna, marmonna ma sœur.

J'inspirais.

\- Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé ? m'enquis-je.

Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas prévenue ?

\- Elle avait peur. Elle craignait que tu la rejette. Elle voulait te voir en personne et ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'un refus par téléphone, expliqua-t-il.

La rejeter ? Quelle belle plaisanterie ! J'aurais pu attendre l'éternité pour elle. J'avais honte de l'admettre mais le bébé vampire m'avait dans la paume de sa main. Elle était ma plus grande faiblesse. Je ne l'aurais jamais rejeté.

Je secouais la tête. Nous avions des problèmes plus important à réglée. Je devais la retrouver. Je me retournais vers Stefan qui était penché contre le mur.

\- Je dois la retrouvé, dis-je avec détermination.

Il hocha la tête vers moi. Et je lui ordonnais de me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda-t-il en regardant autours de la pièce en piteuse état.

\- Nik a des problèmes de colère, fit Rebekah.

Je lui jetais un regard noir et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire pour retrouver ton bébé vampire ? demanda-t-elle.

Je la regardais surpris.

\- Nous ? Tu restes en dehors de cela. Stefan et moi pouvons s'en chargé sans avoir besoin de ton intervention ! criais-je.

Elle soupira et alla s'installer derrière mon ordinateur.

\- Quelle était son numéro de vol Stefan ? demanda-t-elle, m'ignorant complètement.

Stefan regarda son portable et le lui dicta.

\- Ripper. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Qui te dis qu'elle n'a pas changé d'avis et a décidé détester à Mystic Falls ? m'enquis-je.

\- Impossible sa mère l'a vu embarqué. De plus nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le genre de Caroline de disparaître ainsi sans donner de nouvelle, répliqua-t-il.

Je hochais la tête et alla me verser un verre de bourbon.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? entendis-je derrière moi.

Je grinçais les dents et avala mon verre d'un trait. Que je sois damné si je répondais à cette question.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ripper, sifflais-je.

\- Elle est ma meilleure amie, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Je m'en moque, ricanais-je.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée par toi d'une manière ou d'une autre, expliqua-t-il.

Je me tournais vers lui et lui répondis le plus honnêtement possible.

\- Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal…du moins pas intentionnellement.

Ce fut tout ce que je pouvais lui promettre. Je n'étais pas un saint, j'étais Nicklaus Mickaelson, l'hybride original, l'être le plus puissant au monde. Je ne vais certainement pas paraître différent et le fait que j'étais tombé amoureux du bébé vampire stupidement, ne changeait rien à la situation.

\- Eh bien, l'avion avait bel et bien atterrit, il y a trois jours à 10h36, déclara Rebekah.

Je serrais les dents.

\- Il faut que nous trouvions une sorcière immédiatement, dis-je.

\- Marcel les a interdites de pratiquer la magie. Aucune d'entre elles ne voudrons nous aidé, fit ma sœur.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Ceci est _ma_ ville. Elles m'obéissent ou elles meurent. C'est aussi simple que cela, rétorquais-je.

\- Qu'en est-il de la sorcière Bennett ? s'enquit Rebekah, ignorant ma remarque.

Stefan nous regarda un moment, maladroit.

\- Elle est morte en rendant la vie à Jérémie, déclara-t-il.

\- Alors tout est réglé, souris-je en sortant de la pièce.

 _ **::::::::: My last love :::::::::**_

Je me tenais sur le balcon de ma chambre, regardant la ville en pleine festivité, inconsciente de la tourmente dans laquelle, je me trouvais.

Je claquais furieusement mon poing dans le mur derrière moi et rentra dans ma chambre.

J'avais déchiré le cœur de six sorcières aujourd'hui tout simplement parce que aucune d'entre elles n'avaient la clémence de vouloir m'obéir, trop peur de défié les règles de Marcel.

J'étais indéniablement, impuissant. Elle avait complètement disparût, il n'y avait rien, pas de pistes à suivre, pas de témoins et encore moins de suspect. Elle pouvait être n'importe où à l'heure actuel et je n'avais aucun moyen de la retrouvé.

Pourtant, il y avait ce sentiment intense en moi qui me criait qu'elle était dans cette ville, je pouvais le sentir dans chaque fibre de mon être. Elle était ici, toute proche et j'allais la retrouvé même si pour cela, j'allais devoir peindre cette ville en rouge.

Je soupirais et m'asseyais sur mon lit.

\- Où es-tu Caroline ? demandais-je à voix haute.

Pourquoi étais-tu venu ici ? Stefan disait-il la vérité ? As-tu véritablement des sentiments pour moi ?

Toute ces questions incessante sans réponses et puis il y avait ces rêves, si beau, si plein d'espoir. Dans ces rêves je pouvais être Nik et non Klaus la créature répugnante que tout le monde craignait.

Soudain, la réalisation me frappa et je me levais d'un bond. Les rêves…

\- Salvatore ! criais-je.

Je l'entendis montée à vitesse vampirique et entrer dans ma chambre suivit de ma sœur.

\- Je ne suis pas ton chien Klaus, commença-t-il.

J'ignorais sa réponse et le secouais par les épaules.

\- Caroline a disparût il y a trois jours, dis-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, répondit-il.

Je pris une grande inspiration.

\- Tu as bien dis qu'elle serait venus plus tôt mais que la petite doppelgänger avait eu quelque soucis ? demandais-je avec espoir.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Oui, répondit-il à contre cœur.

\- Est-ce que ces « soucis » avaient avoir avec cette chère Katherine prenant possession de son corps et l'empoisonner avec le virus du boucher ? m'enquis-je.

Le regard sur son visage, me donna clairement la réponse à ma question et je me détournais de lui, l'empêchant de voir le grand sourire qui se répandait sur mon visage.

\- Comment sais-tu cela ? demanda-t-il suspicieux.

Tous ces rêves…d'une façon ou d'une autre...

\- Ils étaient réels…, dis-je à voix haute.

Elle avait disparût, il y avait trois jours, mes rêves avaient cessé il y avait trois jours. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

 **« Je viens à toi Klaus. Attends-moi »**. Ce fut le dernier rêve. Elle voulait sûrement parler de sa venue à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

 **« Je suis désolée de ne pas m'être rendus compte plus tôt »**

Je réalisais enfin.

 **« Je comprends maintenant, je me sens comme si je ne pouvais pas respirer lorsque tu n'es pas auprès de moi »**

Impossible…

Pourtant…

 **« Je t'aime »**

C'était réel…

J'étais littéralement en effervescence. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Les rêves ont commencés après que nous avions couché ensemble cette fois-là dans les bois. Mais, j'avais couché avec plein d'autres femme au fil des siècles et rien de tel ne s'était produit…Non…il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre…

\- Nik ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda ma sœur.

Je l'ignorais et me mis à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu être différent ?

\- Niklaus.

Je sortais de ma transe et aperçut mon frère aîné qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de ma porte, vêtu de son éternel costume.

\- Elijah ! Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? cria ma Rebekah en l'étreignant.

Elijah s'approcha de moi, ignorant sa question.

\- Niklaus, il faut que tu viennes avec moi, déclara-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Je ne vais nulle part avec toi. J'ai des choses beaucoup plus importante à faire ici, crachais-je en sortant de la pièce.

Il fallait que je retrouve Caroline. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

\- Est-ce que ces choses importantes à avoir avec Mademoiselle Forbes ? demanda-t-il.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je me tournais vers lui menaçant.

\- Que sais-tu Elijah ? demandais-je dangereusement.

\- Je crois savoir où elle se trouve, déclara-t-il.

 _ **::::::::: My last love :::::::::**_

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda le Salvatore alors que nous marchions tous dans le cimetière lugubre.

\- Eh bien, n'est-ce pas évident ripper ? Nous sommes dans un cimetière, répondis-je acerbe.

J'étais toujours en train de digérer le fait que des sorcières avaient osé s'en prendre à Caroline. Je grognais. Elles vont toutes payer pour cette affront…croyez-moi là-dessus

\- Nous sommes au cimetière Lafayette, cet endroit est utilisé par le coven des sorcières de la Nouvelles-Orléans. Elles utilisent les restes de leurs ancêtres enterrés ici afin de pouvoir pratiqué la magie ancestrale. Aucun vampires ou hybrides ne peuvent entrer sans y être inviter, expliqua Rebekah au ripper.

Elijah nous fit entrer dans une sorte de crypte et j'observais les alentours mécontents. L'endroit était terne et sentais la dépouille et le moisis, quelques bougies éclairaient les tunnels mais ça ne rendait pas l'endroit moins pittoresque.

\- Comment ose-t-elle la retenir dans un endroit aussi répugnant ? sifflais-je.

\- Eh bien, cher frère. Tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à un cinq étoiles ? rétorqua ma sœur.

Soudain, mon frère stoppa sa marche et nous découvrîmes quatre sorcières se tenant en face de l'entrée d'un souterrain.

\- Suivez-nous, déclara l'une d'entre elles.

Je grognais près à déchirer leurs corps mais mon frère me retint.

\- Calme-toi Niklaus, exigea-t-il.

\- On ne me donne pas d'ordre Elijah !

\- Mais si tu veux Mademoiselle Forbes en sécurité, tu le feras, rétorqua-t-il.

Je grognais et me dégageais de lui violemment, suivant les sorcières à contre cœur. Je descendis des escaliers les autres me suivant de près, lorsque je sentis une remorque à mon cœur et je savais qu'elle était tout prêt.

\- Hayley ? souffla Stefan.

La louve ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Non, que ça m'intéressait tant que ça. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt pour moi. La femme et moi avions juste couché ensemble une seule fois et ce fut comme le pire sexe de ma vie…

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que je la vis.

Elle était allongée sur une table en pierre, complètement inconsciente.

\- Caroline ! criais-je.

Je courrais vers elle à vitesse vampirique mais Elijah m'en empêcha.

\- Elijah, si tu ne me relâche pas, je promets de t'enfermer dans ta boîte pour les trente prochains siècles ! criais-je furieux.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ? cria le ripper aussi furieux que moi.

Mes yeux ne quittèrent pas la forme endormis en face de moi. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchiré par endroit, ses cheveux d'or étaient maintenant plein de crasse et son teint était d'un gris cendre inquiétant.

\- Rendez-la-moi immédiatement ! m'écriais-je.

\- Niklaus calme-toi, fit Elijah.

Soudain, nous entendîmes des bruits de chaînes et j'observais avec incrédulité Sophie Deveraux traîner une femme en aussi mauvaise état que Caroline vers moi. La femme enchaîner leva sa tête et je serrais les dents.

\- Sophie Deveraux, sifflais-je. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout cela ?

\- Il est tout à toi, déclara Elijah. Maintenant explique leur.

La sorcière me regarda avec mépris puis sourit sournoisement.

\- Sais-tu combien tu es célèbre dans cette ville ? commença-t-elle. Sorcières nous racontaient des histoires à propos du puissant vampire Klaus, à l'heure du couché. Nous savons que Marcel n'est rien de plus qu'un ignoble rat orphelin et que tu as fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Et maintenant, il est celui qui contrôle tout, il fait tout ce qu'il veut. Il tut qui il veut. Je veux l'arrêter et tu vas m'aider.

Je souris froidement.

\- Ce n'est pas pourquoi je suis venu ici Elijah ! Vous avez tous perdus la tête si vous pensez une seconde que je me soucis de ce coup d'un soir, déclarais-je en faisant un geste dédaigneux vers la louve. Rendez-moi juste la vampire et je vous promet de vous tuer rapidement et sans douleur.

La sorcière déglutit et recula d'un pas même si Elijah me retenait encore par l'épaule.

\- Marcel a peut-être empêcher la pratique de la magie dans cette ville, continua-t-elle courageusement. Mais comme les gardiens de l'équilibre, nous savons toujours quand la nature à concocté quelque chose de nouveau. Par exemple…j'ai un pouvoir spécial. La capacité de savoir lorsqu'une femme est enceinte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? grognais-je.

Elle me regarda et me lança un sourire calculateur.

\- Niklaus, déclara Elijah. La jeune fille attend ton enfant.

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Elijah es-tu sérieusement en train de dire que cette louve pas cher est enceinte de Nik ? As-tu perdus ton putain d'esprit ? cria Rebekah.

Exactement mes pensées ma chère sœur…

* * *

 _ **Je promets de poster au plus tard dans trois jours pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps pour la suite. Oh et...n'oubliez pas de me faire confiance.**_

 _ **Bye !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Alors voici le troisième chapitre comme demander !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : The Vampire Diaries ainsi que The Originals ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre III : Taken.**_

 _ **Pov : Caroline.**_

Je gémissais douloureusement et ouvris mes yeux doucement, adaptant ma vision à la noirceur autour de moi. Je léchais mes lèvres sèches et constatais que chaque partie de mon corps étaient affreusement endolori. L'esprit encore confus, je bougeais faisant tinter les chaînes. Attendez…les chaînes ?

Aussitôt je me redressais parfaitement réveillé et regardais mes poignets enchaîner au-dessus de ma tête.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? m'écriais-je en essayant de tirer sur les liens inutilement.

Comment suis-je passé de l'arrière d'un taxi à…cela ?

\- Ne crie pas si fort, chuchota une voix sévèrement.

Je regardais en direction de la voix et aperçut la femme enchaîner au mur d'en face.

\- Hayley ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et où sommes-nous ? Comment somme-nous arrivés ici ? Dieu, je suis sûr que c'est de ta faute ! criais-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tais-toi ! Et cesse de poser autant de question, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, regardant frénétiquement vers sa gauche.

Je la fusillais du regard et elle soupira.

\- Nous sommes dans le cimetière Lafayette, répondit-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demandais-je.

Elle détourna les yeux et m'ignora.

\- C'est une longue histoire, répondit-elle.

J'étendis mes jambes et lui cogna fortement dans la cuisse.

\- Hey ! cria-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu.

\- Je m'en fiche qu'elle soit longue ou pas ton histoire. Dis-moi ce que je fais ici et maintenant ! exigeais-je.

\- Chut ! Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Tu vas les alerter !

\- Alerter qui ? m'enquis-je.

\- Les sorcières qui nous ont enfermés ici.

Je la regardais incrédule.

\- Sorcières ? Que nous veulent-ils ? m'enquis-je.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Je plissais les yeux vers elle.

\- Tu mens ! Je suis sûr que c'est de ta faute ! pestais-je à nouveau.

Elle me lança un regard effarée.

\- Excuse-moi ? Mais c'est de _ta_ faute si je me trouve encore dans ce pétrin ! rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demandais-je confuse.

Elle soupira.

\- Rien, marmonna-t-elle.

Je lui jetais un regard furieux.

\- Peu importe, j'ai raison, c'est de ta faute !

\- Garce.

\- Salope, rétorquais-je.

Soudain des bruits de pas se fit entendre et nous nous tournâmes toutes les deux vers une jeune femme brune qui marchait lentement vers moi.

\- Je vois que tu es réveillé, dit-elle.

Je lui jetais un regard menaçant.

\- Libère-moi, exigeais-je.

Elle sourit.

\- Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible, déclara-t-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi, suis-je retenus ici ? demandais-je.

\- Tu n'es pas un vampire comme les autres, répondit-elle sérieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? crachais-je.

Elle soupira et s'approcha de moi.

\- Tout te sera révéler bien assez tôt, fit-elle.

Puis, elle fit un geste de la main et je sentis mon cou craquer violemment alors que les ténèbres m'engloutissaient à nouveau.

 _ **::::::::: My last love :::::::::**_

Elle plaça une main contre mon ventre, puis une autre sur mon front.

\- Retire tes mains sorcière ! sifflais-je en essayant de me lever.

Elle m'ignora et ferma les yeux, marmonnant quelque chose d'incohérent. Je soupirais de défaite et regardais le vieux plafond plein de toiles d'araignée au-dessus de moi. Cela faisait un bon moment que je m'étais réveillée après que cette sale chienne m'avait cassé le cou. Cette fois-ci j'étais allongée sur une vielle table en pierre, mes poignets toujours enchaîner. Je ne pouvais pas les briser sûrement à cause de la verveine présente sur eux.

\- Sophie ! cria soudainement une voix.

Je tournais la tête vers une autre femme – sûrement une sorcière – beaucoup plus âgée mais avec un semblant de ressemblance avec la garce qui me retenait ici.

\- Sophie ! Nous avons un problème ! s'écria-t-elle.

Et bien maintenant je savais son nom…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jane-Ane ?demanda cette dernière.

\- Je viens de terminer le rituel. La louve est bien enceinte mais il n'est pas de l'hybride original, déclara-t-elle.

\- Attendez…quoi ? m'écriais-je.

L'hybride original…Klaus…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demandais-je craintif.

Elles m'ignorèrent et je grognais.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Jane-Ane, dit Sophie.

\- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Elle était censée coucher avec Klaus et puis avoir son enfant ! Comment allons-nous faire maintenant ?

Hayley et Klaus ? Non…impossible…il n'aurait jamais fait cela…pas avec elle.

\- Oh, elle a effectivement couché avec Klaus, répliqua Sophie.

Mon souffle se coupa et la dite Sophie me jeta un regard de compassion mais je me détournais, ne lui laissant voir les larmes qui débordaient de mes yeux.

Klaus avait couché avec Hayley…

Une vive douleur se fit ressentir dans mon cœur et je grimaçais.

 _Calme-toi Caroline, tu es retenu captif, ce n'est pas le moment de te montrer faible !_ Me dis-je.

\- Comment sais-tu cela ? demanda Jane-Ane.

Je remis mon attention sur les deux sorcières.

\- Les ancêtres m'ont prévenu _,_ répondit-elle.

Les ancêtres ? Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi, tout le monde détestait autant les sorcières. Elles étaient flippantes et passaient tout leur temps à faire des complots comme celui-ci…

\- Elle n'aurait jamais pu tomber enceinte de l'hybride original de toute manière, alors elle a sans aucun doute été avec un autre, engendrant ainsi un enfant afin de nous tromper, répliqua Sophie

\- Comment ? fit Jane-Ane consterné.

Je levais les yeux au ciel…au plafond…peu importe.

\- Et j'ai aussi appris autre chose. Quelque chose d'incroyable, continua Sophie.

\- Quoi ?

Il y eut un silence puis elle se mit à ranger une de mes mèches blondes derrière mon oreille. Je grognais et laissais paraître mon apparence vampirique, la faisant reculer légèrement.

\- Sais-tu qui c'est ?demanda Sophie en me jetant un regard.

Je reniflais avec dédain…

\- Non…mais je sais ce qu'elle est. Pourquoi as-tu emmené un vampire ici ? demanda Jane-Ane clairement frustrée.

\- Parce que…ce vampire **est** la compagne de l'hybride original, la seule qui puisse porter ses enfants assurément _,_ répondit Sophie avec un sourire.

Et ce fut tout. J'éclatais d'un rire incontrôlable et bruyant. C'était la chose la plus absurde que j'avais entendue !

 _Compagne ? Enfants ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles essayaient de faire ? Me rendre folle ? Eh bien c'est déjà fait !_ criais-je dans mon esprit.

\- Elle est enceinte Jane-Ane, ajouta-t-elle par-dessus mes rires.

Je cessais de rire. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

\- C'est impossible Sophie ! Vampire ne peuvent pas tomber enceinte ! Es-tu tombé sur la tête ?

\- A priori, la réponse est oui…, rétorquais-je amusée.

\- Ce sont les ancêtres qui m'ont mené à elle Jane-Ane ! De plus, doutes-tu de mon don ? Elle est enceinte j'en suis sûr.

\- Mais…comment ?

\- Allons Jane-Ane, ne me dis pas que tu y crois ? fis-je en m'immisçant dans leur conversation.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous des sorcières ? Comment les vampires ont-ils été créés ? Ou loup-garou ? La réponse est : Magie, Jane-Ane ! Personnellement plus rien ne m'étonne à ce point…, fit Sophie.

Puis, elle se baissa à ma hauteur sourire aux lèvres.

\- Comprends-tu jolie petite vampire ? susura Sophie prêt de mon oreille.

\- Il suffit de me libérer sale garce !

\- Tu ne dois sûrement pas me croire n'est-ce pas ? Je ne dois pas t'en vouloir, après tout si j'étais à ta place je ne l'aurais pas cru non plus, continua-t-elle.

\- Eh bien crois-moi lorsque je te dis qu'une fois que tu m'auras libéré je t'enverrais valser contre le mur ! grognais-je.

\- Juste écoute, souffla-t-elle.

\- Écouter quoi bon Dieu ! C'était visiblement une erreur de venir ici ! Je veux juste rentrer chez moi maintenant ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec Klaus ! criais-je.

\- Écoute le battement de cœur de ton enfant, insista-t-elle.

Le battement de cœur ?

\- Fait le, écoute-le.

Fille stupide !

Je soupirais lasser et fit comme elle avait demandé, après tout je n'avais rien à perdre. Je focalisais mes sens et entendis deux battements de cœurs proche de moi, ce que je supposais être Sophie et son amie Jane-Anne mais il n'y avait pas de…

Attendez…je percevais un écho, un troisième cœur beaucoup plus rapide que les autres mais c'était impossible il n'y avait que deux humains ici. A moins que…

Je déglutis et baissais les yeux sur mon ventre. Le battement de cœur d'un fœtus. Si proche de moi. A l'intérieur de moi.

Je sentis à nouveau son touché sur mon ventre.

\- Sens-tu la vie grandir en toi ?

\- Non…c'est impossible…vampires ne peuvent pas tomber enceinte, dis-je l'impression de suffoqué.

Elle soupira.

\- Je suis désolée. Mais toi et ton enfant miracle allait être notre monnaie d'échange, finit-elle.

Puis je sentis son touché disparaître de moi mais je ne pouvais pas détourner les yeux de mon ventre.

\- Jane-Ane, j'ai besoin que tu refasses à nouveau le rituel sur elle. Je veux que tu confirmes que l'enfant est bien de l'hybride original.

\- D'accord.

Je les entendis quitter la salle me laissant avec ce bruit et mes pensées. Toute la conversation précédente se rejouait dans ma tête. Klaus et Hayley. Compagnon. Enfant. Mon enfant. Celui de Klaus. Notre enfant…

Non…c'était un piège…il y avait forcément quelque chose…

Mais…

 _Boum. Boum. Boum._

Et ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de sombrer à nouveau dans mon coma.

 _ **::::::::: My last love :::::::::**_

 _J'ouvrais mes yeux et sursautais face à mon environnement._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que…, dis-je en regardant autour de moi._

 _Il faisait nuit et j'étais debout au milieu d'une clairière, je pouvais percevoir la lune, grande, brillante puissante au-dessus de moi et les bruits de la forêt autour de moi. Dans l'herbe se trouvait un grand cercle fait de cendre blanc, dont j'étais le centre. Il était séparé en quatre parties et avait un symbole inconnu dans chacune d'entre elle._

 _Soudain, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi et je me retournais vivement, ma longue robe blanche tournoyant autour de mon corps. J'aperçus une belle femme aux longs cheveux blonds vêtu d'une longue toge bleue aussi pure que ses yeux. Elle transportait un petit bol en argile, qui semblait contenir de l'eau, avec vénération. Elle vint vers moi, son visage inexpressif et je déglutis._

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ? demandais-je._

 _Elle ne répondit pas et se plaça à la limite du cercle. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche et je suivis son regard pour trouver une autre femme aussi belle que l'autre, aux courts cheveux roux et aux yeux couleurs miels vêtu d'une toge rouge. Elle avait elle aussi un bol en argile où le feu flamboyait vivement dans la nuit sombre._

 _A ma droite était une troisième femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris tout comme sa toge, mais son bol en argile était complètement vide à ma grande surprise._

 _\- Enfin nous nous rencontrons Caroline, fit une voix derrière moi._

 _Je sursauté et me retournais la respiration haletante. Là, en face de moi était une femme à la peau mate et aux cheveux noirs corbeau comme ses yeux. Sa toge était dans les tons bruns et son bol en argile contenait de la terre._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demandais-je craintif._

 _J'avais peur, très peur. Je pouvais sentir la magie puissante émané de chacune d'entre elle, c'était terrifiant. Je me sentais inutile, impuissante, prise au piège et je savais que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elles se trouvaient toutes les quatre de chaque côté du cercle, ne me laissant aucune échappatoire._

 _\- Suis-je en train de rêver ? demandais-je d'une petite voix._

 _\- Oui et non, répondit-elle._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas…_

 _\- Ton esprit se trouve dans la forêt d'Ephèse. Nous sommes désolés, nous avions dû t'ôter la vie temporairement afin de pouvoir t'amené ici, déclara-t-elle doucement._

 _Mon souffle se coupa et j'enroulais mes bras autour de mon ventre, les yeux écarquillés._

 _\- Ne t'en fait pas. Nous vous ramènerons tous les deux à la vie, bientôt. Ton enfant se portera parfaitement bien, fit-elle en regardant mon ventre avec allégresse._

 _Je dénouais lentement mes bras autour de moi et choisis de la croire. Du moins quelque chose me poussait à la croire._

 _\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? demandais-je._

 _\- Le moment est venu pour toi de remplir ton rôle, dit-elle._

 _Je fronçais les sourcils._

 _\- Mon rôle ?_

 _Sérieusement après tout ce que j'avais vécu ? N'avais-je pas droit à un putain de répit ? Etre enlever par une bande de sorcières. Apprendre que l'homme que j'aime avait couché avec mon ennemi et que je portais par un quelconque miracle son enfant ! Et maintenant ? Maintenant, moi et mon enfant étions morts « temporairement » !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? demandais-je._

 _\- Nous sommes des prêtresses de la nature, répondit-elle._

 _Je la regardais perplexe._

 _\- Nous servons, aimons et protégeons notre mère Nature grâce à la magie élémentaire._

 _\- Magie élémentaire ?_

 _Je n'avais jamais entendus cette forme de magie auparavant mais là encore, je ne savais quasiment rien de la magie._

 _\- Cette magie n'existe plus dans ton monde depuis des siècles. La magie élémentaire consiste à pouvoir contrôler un des quatre éléments : l'eau, le feu, l'air et la terre. Tu es en ce moment même en la présence des quatre et uniques personnes qui ont pu à ce jour avoir droit à cette magie. Une magie puissante, destructrice. Voilà pourquoi les élus sont choisis avec grand soins._

 _Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses amies dont j'avais oublié la présence puis souda son regard sur moi à nouveau._

 _\- Je suis Appoline, prêtresse de l'eau, déclara la blonde._

 _Je léchais mes lèvres nerveusement et me tournais vers la première femme que j'avais vue._

 _\- Je suis Tess, prêtresse du feu, dit la jeune femme aux cheveux roux._

 _Je clignais des yeux. A chaque fois qu'elles prononçaient un mot, je sentais les frissons se répandre sur tout mon corps._

 _\- Je suis Sybille, prêtresse de l'air, fit la femme avec un le bol vide._

 _Sans attendre, je me tournais vers la dernière femme volontairement, sachant que ce fut son tour._

 _\- Et je suis Ophelia, prêtresse de la terre, sourit la femme aux cheveux noir._

 _Je frottais mes bras mal à l'aise._

 _\- Et vous savez à priori, qui je suis. Mais…je ne comprends pas toute cette histoire, marmonnais-je._

 _Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et m'étudia._

 _\- Tu as été choisi pour être l'une d'entre nous, Caroline. Nous avions attendus cela depuis plus de deux milles ans petite, Répondit Ophélia._

 _Plus de deux milles ans ?_

 _\- A chaque fois, nos espoirs furent brisé, jusqu'à toi Caroline, fit-elle._

 _\- Jusqu'à moi ?_

 _Elle prit une grande inspiration._

 _\- Nous avions échoué bon nombre de fois. Trois autres ont été choisis avant toi Caroline mais ils ont tous échoué en dérivant du droit chemin. Mais à notre plus grande fierté, tu ne l'as pas fait. Même en devenant une créature de la nuit tu as continué à vivre avec ton humanité. Tu es la seule à avoir réussi Caroline. Il est temps maintenant. La menace s'est réveillé et nous devons agir vite, continua-t-elle._

 _\- Quel…menace ?_

 _\- Silas, dit-elle._

 _Et je hoquetais._

 _\- Pendant deux milles années, nous avions craint qu'un jour il se réveillera. Nous avions tenus à nous préparer et envoyé dans ton monde quelqu'un qui sera capable de l'évincé. raconta-t-elle._

 _Je déglutis._

 _\- Attendez…attendez. Si j'ai bien compris vous vous attendiez à ce que moi, je détruise Silas ? m'étranglais-je._

 _Elle hocha la tête._

 _\- Il est comme l'être qui va apporter l'Enfer sur Terre ! Un sorcier immortel !_ _ **Le**_ _plus puissant des sorciers, rajoutais-je. C'est impossible de le vaincre !_

 _Elle sourit._

 _\- Pas exactement, contra-t-elle._

 _\- Comment ça ? m'enquis-je confus._

 _Elle me sourit indulgente._

 _\- Sois l'une des nôtres et tu seras en mesure de le vaincre._

 _Je fronçais les sourcils._

 _\- Vous voulez que je sois une… prêtresse ?_

 _\- Nous voulons que tu sois notre alliée, notre arme dans ton monde. Protège et éloigne le danger qui menace notre mère Nature._

 _Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure._

 _\- Pourquoi moi ? Je suis un vampire, dis-je en espérant leur dissuadé._

 _Elle soupira._

 _\- Nous te l'avons déjà dit. Ceci est quelque chose de puissant, nous devons être sûrs qu'il sera utilisé avec un cœur noble et pur mais nous allons te donner le choix, fit-elle._

 _\- Choix pourquoi ?_

 _\- Tu peux revenir en tant que créature de la nuit ou revenir humaine en tant que prêtresse, comme nous. Un être immortelle dont le pouvoir sera égale sinon plus que Silas. Tu seras la plus puissante des prêtresses capable de contrôler non pas un mais les quatre éléments, tu pourras contrôler la Nature._

 _Je déglutis. Redevenir une humaine ? Jusque-là ça ne m'avait pas très bien réussit…mais là encore je ne le serais pas entièrement. Je serais une…prêtresse. Mais je devrais aussi me battre contre Silas et cette perspective ne m'enchantait pas tellement._

 _\- En quoi consiste être une prêtresse ? demandais-je._

 _\- Je suis la prêtresse de l'eau. La santé, répondit Appoline._

 _\- Je suis la prêtresse du feu. La destruction, fit Tess._

 _\- Je suis la prêtresse de l'air. La vie, dit Sybille._

 _\- Et je suis la prêtresse de la Terre. La naissance. En tant que prêtresse des quatre éléments tu seras tout cela, déclara Ophélia._

 _Je soupirais._

 _\- Je…je ne sais pas…_

 _\- Nous allons t'aider, sourit-elle._

 _Elle ferma les yeux brièvement et émit un souffle._

 _\- Si tu décides de nous servir, tu ne seras pas seule. Les trois anciens élus seront avec toi et t'accompagneront pendant ton voyage. Reconnaît les et apprends de leurs erreurs._

 _Puis trois visages familiers apparurent derrière elle._

 _\- Vous ! m'écriais-je._

 _\- Bonjour Caroline._

* * *

 ** _A bientôt !_**

 ** _Oh et j'ai un problème avec mes tirets, ils disparaissent à chaque fois et je suis obliger de les remettre ! Si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider avec cela, ça serait génial !_**

 ** _Merci beaucoup !_**


End file.
